Animal instincts and robot bodies
by RavenABlack
Summary: This is OC centric, don't like, don't read. This is based on RP's between Airstrike and myself. Avalanche has a problem, she's a vampire...and a medic. And the past has reappeared in her life.


It was one of those days. That time again when the Roamer ship connected to the Freelancer base with use of the warp gates again giving the effect of making the base look that muck larger as if the two had merged to one construct.

The med bay was fairly quiet for once.

The spark ling's from the pediatric unit were out playing with the D's and Streaks, Pip was out on house calls for his best clientele who made use of his skill as a masseuse and chiropractor and Charge was out on a supply run for restock.

Avalanche had been nodding off in a quick recharge seeing she couldn't find where the munchkins hid her "medication" this time, it was the next best option at current time.

The two bases merging meant the weapons specialist had a hard time trying to find his training room. Black optics watched the identical corridors as a small trail of energon marked his route, the second in command accidentally walking into the danger room on danger level 12, again.

It wasn't the first time, although all the other times he'd managed to get out before the simulation had started. This time he hadn't been so lucky. Groaning, he mentally sighed with relief as med bay appeared in his vision. He knew Skartplug wasn't around, he'd gone with Charge on some type of supply run and crystal collection, Rollz was with his family as they arranged funeral stuff for their now deceased parents and sorted out other things, such as the repairs of their frames. A grueling task, but one someone had to do.

Antenna came to life on the Cadillac's helm at the change in air current, powerful olfactory sensors picking up the feint scent of fresh life fluids.

She mentally hoped whoever it was would just bleed out and be someone else' problem, but the oncoming figure's shadow seemed to show that wasn't going to happen... Maybe Knighthawk finally got his aft handed to him in his own Danger room? She onlined her optics, sitting up from her rested position in her chair.

The shadow was all wrong for the ninja assassin. "Dammit" she mumbled as her joint popped down her spinal structure.

Cannonball winced as he pushed open the door, frame bent and dented inwards a little at the front whilst the back was slashed open at his failed attempt to escape the area. He glanced up, optics catching those of the on duty medic as he did the usual routine of walking to a berth so that he could be treated.

"Quiet day I see"

Avalanche stood from the chair she at current time was "infatuated" with. "It was..."

She stated already making a list of tools needed and repairs that would need be done right now. "Let me guess... you decided to start juggling chainsaws and hippopotamus?" It was meant as a joke as she grabbed the supplies fast and placed it on the berth near the prone mech.

Cannonball smiled a little and laid down, wincing as something in his back clicked seeing as he'd been so tense the entire way to the medical facility. Energon dripped from his busted side, the tank quickly putting a black servo over it to try and stem the blood flow.

"I wish, didn't manage to escape the danger room before it sealed on me, had to survive level 12... I need to remember the training room is on the other side of the base when our ships are connected."

Avalanche made a mental note to take the Danger rooms level down a few pegs. "There's automated defense and then there's just being sadistic..." She stated as she started offlining pain receptors and clamping the torn lines.

Her systems seemed to speed up a bit at the sight and feel but she just as quickly over rode the requests sent. "Why the heck does this look like a saw came flying at you?" Her optics widened slightly wondering just what modifications that devil had done as of recently. The cannon wasn't just shot at, he was also mangled like a sharkticon net.

"Because a saw DID come flying at me. Actually several did, but one got a lucky shot" Cannonball cringed when the medic ghosted over the wound, before relaxing a little as the pain receptors were offlined. He kept his optics on the room around him, having experience with Skartplug upon one time he apparently 'looked at Nightbeam the wrong way'. Since then, he'd much preferred leaving his optics on the floor.

The white femme cringed, her antennae arching slightly with a soft buzz of sedating energies "Sorry I asked."

Her hands set to work, grabbing up the tools. She noted perhaps some of this would be better done with the mech offline but she didn't want to risk it. So skillfully she started pulling bit's of the war rooms debris out from where they weren't supposed to be, cleaning along the way. "I'm guessing you got lost again, next time have Spinz give you a map. It's the left corridor, not the right."

"Yeah I know... it's just difficult to remember that"

Cannonball winced a little, keeping his optics on the ceiling as the femme set to work repairing his damaged frame. He mentally wanted to beat the living frag out of the mech / femme who made that room, but thought against it, his experiences with the other Roamers weren't all peachy.

Twin red optics watched from a dark shadow, a smirk on the black and green Mech's face-plates as he watched his 'blood buddy' work. He could see her desperately trying to keep her urges down, it was hard for a vampire femme when her artificial blood pills had 'vanished'... especially when one was repairing a mech that was full of it.

Avalanche nodded. "One of these day's it'll be Diode or Flash and when that day comes..." she mumbled on wondering just why the Danger room hadn't been turned off during the connection. Clamping the tool between her lips, she started pulling on some on some Armour that was cutting into a sensor array.

Her antenna folded back along her helm in frustration as her focus was shifting from this way to that looking over all that needed to be prioritized.

Viral grinned, all he had to do was a little cut... and she'd probably be on it like a moth to a flame. He considered it, but settled to watching Avalanche suffer as she tried to do her job.

"How is Flash by the way? Napalm said he was in here after he struggled to... 'control himself'"

C glanced up, the little vampire kid had been having troubles with controlling himself since Sky Shadow had stopped coming by. The shadow mech had an advantage, his trouble with light was also a plus as it had created some sort of blocks to stop the viral vampire virus from affecting him. He was basically a blood bank when one went out of control.

Avalanche had to think for a click. "He's doing better but I'd think it best to see if he'll try the pills again... they didn't take well the first try around but it's a acquired taste. It's not going to stop over night...there's no miracle cure yet"

She continued her work, knowing how hard it was when first turned and hated the idea of having to keep a young ling locked inside, but it was best for the little red mech's own meta. "I don't suggest hugging him when your beat up like this. The scent and the newness to the virus can do things to his CPU" A slight thought came to mind wondering what the tanks blood would taste like from his lines, not just on one of her tools and cold. She pulled the tool from her lips and put it in the sanitizer fluid.

Cannonball nodded a little, optics flicking over to the door that lead to ICU where the mini cooper was in isolation. He knew the child hated being on his own, but it was for the best.

"Is there no way we can contact Sky? Didn't he sort it out last time by telling him to think about the properties of energon or something?"

The tank shifted and winced, muttering a curse as he instinctively put his hand over a crack that leaked out more energon. The pipe was an annoyance when it came to repairing it, one slight movement and the wound reopened like a piece of fragile glass. The life fluid dribbled out into a small puddle, over his black servos and through the joint cracks.

"Frag sake..."

"Our on hand communications is currently dating your Diode." She stated flatly wondering how that even worked out and then concentrating on the reopened pipe.

"I know it's a hard concept, but do you think you can 'not' move?" she hissed, baring her fangs for only a second before setting back to work to re-seal the bleeding pipes. Her optics flashed as her energon started heating over the tease at finger touch. The voice in her mind wasn't even hers that she tried talking over recalls and orders to specific repairs. Her servos quickly working.

"Sorry"

Cannonball winced and tried to keep still, but it was a difficult thing for a weapons mech to do. He wasn't used to keeping still, everything he did included moving, especially when you're stuck in the danger room.

"Difficult thing to do when you've been stuck in the danger room..."

Ava just vented air and continued, sliding her hand into a tight spot to get to the leak inside. "Well try not to right now, I like my servo's where they're aligned at current time."

Her mind rested on getting this done and over with, she didn't bet on anyone else coming in for the time being.

A figure stepped into the ICU, looking over the mini cooper inside. He looked so innocent and pure, yet bore the smell of another with the curse.

The silver young ling watched on, knowing just who bit the red kid. Knew she was near by and knew he could get what he wanted.

Cannonball just nodded a little, keeping still and shutting his optics when the urge to move from the tinge of pain rang through.

Pale blue optics perked and looked up, Flash sighing before resting his helm on his knees again. He sniffed and winced when his tanks growled, the mini waiting for the femme medic to bring his cube in whilst he worked on calming the urge to bite everyone that visited. He hated the curse, he didn't want to be feared but he couldn't stop the urges, they were too strong for him.

Avalanche wasted no time in the repairs, repairing the mangled mess inside. The excess blood dripped into a unit below to be recycled through a system though up by Charge. It came in handy sometimes when they were short donated energon or for mech's with specific types or for the little mech in ICU for the time being.

"Sorry, the specific sensor array in this area can only be turned down, not completely off due to their function." She grabbed some of the part's laid out on the dolly for bits that would need replacing.

The silver young ling slid down from his spot on the wall and crouched down next to Flash. "Those are some cute wings!" He smiled, showing his fangs.

C just nodded, preferring to let the medic do her job rather then extend out the pain by chatting. He gripped the berth occasionally when a tinge made him want to jump, the tank practically trained in keeping still after numerous threats from his own medic.

Flash gasped and jumped, scrambling further back into the corner he was cuddled up in, the furthest one from the door. He gulped and squeaked, noticing the mechs fangs... he was one of them.

The medic noted her patients silence and took the sign to continue her practices and went back to work. The jumps near made her spark leap to her throat as the process went on, more energon then she'd like bleeding out but not at a alarming pace or deadly amount.

"Oh pardon me, I'm Fade... you just look alone and bored in here." He toyed around, looking around the solitary confinement. "This is boring." His wheel's gave a whirr as they moved individually.

"I-I'm Flash... a-and I have to stay in here or I-I might bite someone..." Flash turned his pale gaze to the ground, nuzzling his leg and shutting his optics again. He kept reminding himself what energon was made of, the sole components put him off wanting it all the time.

"Isn't that the fun of it?" Fade snickered, looking at the door. "Someones out there right now and you don't look like you eat enough. It's simple and life." This was always amusing when new vampires tried denying themselves so. Or were tortured because of their profession.

"It's not fun! I-I don't find fun in not being able to control myself a-and having others run in fear!"

Flash sniffed and hugged his knees more, trembling a little and hoping Ava would come soon with his cube.

"I-I'm not a danger in here... I'll stay in here u-until I can control myself again"

"They could come willingly." Fade smirked impishly "How long do you think it'll take you to learn control? And how about a bite of the thing that feed's you?"

Avalanche was feeling herself get dizzy as she started closing up the mech on the berth. But she'd have him done soon because dent's were moderately easy repairs compared to the work that had been needed on his back and then he'd be out and then feed Flash before she could rest /No, not rest/ the voice spoke again inside her head. /Taste. A bite. He won't even know if he's sedated quickly enough./ She shook the thought from her mind as her hands tightened on the welder once more. "Almost done on your back Cannon."

"I'm not going to bite anyone!" Flash curled up more, trembling from what he knew he could be. It scared him, seeing the looks of fear on the others' faceplate, even Napalm was acting up around him after his last episode. He sniffed, wings drooping a little.

"I'm not going to hurt them..."

"Mhmm..."

Cannonball had his optics shut, resting as he let the medic work. He had his helm rested on his arms, which were out of the way and folded in front of him. The lack of energon was making him tired.

"I'm sure that's one thought that came to mind of the one who bit you, Flash." Fade had crawled up close to look at the red being closer. "Do you know who it was?"

Avalanche completely sealed the tanks back and set a energon drip up for him through a line she'd managed to secure. "Do not move a single servo. Take a cycle recharge, count the stitches in the fabric under your helm... or to five hundred fifty three million... whichever comes first. Just do not move until that drip and the scan is done."

Flash sniffed and shook his helm. It had been dark and had happened so quickly, he'd hardly been aware. Trembling, the young ling whimpered and shut his optics tightly, glossa lightly running over one of the small fangs that had appeared very shortly after the original bite.

Cannonball nodded, mumbling a thank you as he slipped into recharge. Viral chuckled quietly and clapped a little, optics on Ava as he stepped out.

"Well done... not a single drop tried... yet"

"I'll give you a hint and you can guess. Someone who comforts and mends." He winked and giggled.

Avalanche shook her head as she picked up the container the run off had left. Then proceeded to the cabinet to grab some of the chemicals to try and dilute the blood some for the young ling. /Sorry to have made you a impromptu donor Cannonball. Right place, right time./ Her systems were hurting now from the thirst, but she kept her fangs hidden well, at least she thought.

"Flash?" She gave a knock on the door. Each vampire had a ability and she didn't know the kids yet... though she was sure it was his ultimate cuteness... his ability to even touch the coldest spark.

Flash perked hearing Ava. He stood shakily, leaning against the wall and moving away from the entrance to the ICU chamber, the same thing he did every time Ava was going to feed him. As much as he didn't like drinking others energon, it was all he could do until his own instincts stopped kicking in so strongly. He ignored Fades comment for now, Ava wouldn't of bit him and she was the only medic he could think of that was a vampire right now.

"I-it's clear Avalanche!"

Fade snickered, allowing space for the door to open.

Avalanche heard the all clear and entered. "Sorry it took so long..." Fade was one of the newer Vampires, just a little longer one then Flash. But she didn't know him nor did she see him upon entry as he blended well with the wall. She offered the cube to the red mini.

Fade smirked.

Flash squeaked and eyed up the energon, shakily reaching out and taking it before backing up quickly so his urges didn't take over. He was getting better slowly, he wasn't tackling the femme to the floor trying to get a bite anymore.

"I-it's OK..."

Fade stepped more into the light. "Is it really?"

Avalanche jumped up quickly, finally noticing the other in the room. "where'd you come from?"

Fades tires whirred watching the silly femme. "I've been in here since you were working on the big green goof who walked where he shouldn't. You should come back with Flash and I!" He smiled innocently.

Flash squeaked and looked up at Fade, drinking a little of the energon and letting it run through his systems before he spoke.

"I-I'm not going anywhere!"

He nervously shifted closer to Ava, gripping the cube close to him.

Fades optics rose a little in shock. "What, but you gotta. Rades had the whole place decorated for the return of Avalanche and the arrival of her first bit-"

Avalanche pulled Flash closer looking for something near by to throw at the nuisance "To pit with that. Tell Rade we're not interested but thanks for the invite."

"You can tell him yourself. Rades already here." He giggled.

"W-who's Rade?"

Flash spoke quietly to Ava, gripping the cube shakily as he drank some more to quench his thirst. He looked around, wondering who the other was talking about before looking back up at Avalanche for answers. She seemed to know what was being said.

Fade got a laugh as if the Freelancer had said something stupid and silly.

"He's the one who started the spread-"

"Have you ever heard of Dracula?" Fade interrupted knowing he could simplify it. "He bit us but he didn't bite you. He's not in here right now though. He's the one who turned that fun room onto level 12 just for that mech!"

Flash squeaked and blinked a few times. So this... Rade was like the leader of the vampires? He nervously looked around, keeping as close to Ava as possible whilst he shakily kept grip on the cube.

"I-I don't want to meet him..."

"You'll meet him personally soon. He doesn't like being turned down by thing's he likes."

Fade opened the door to ICU to the sight of his eldest sister biting down on the tank, her wing's held high in the air as she straddled the large mech.

"Hey, hey Dark~!" He moaned out lazily just as Ava turned to stop the little vampire from getting near her patient.

"C-Cannonball!" Flash shook, backing up and looking away as he clutched the cube. The mech was still offline, he was completely powerless to defend himself from the vampire sucking on his life fluids. Whimpering, the mini Cooper turned to the femme medic again, door wings flat on his back in fear.

"A-Ava w-why are they here? I-is it because of me? D-did I d-do something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Fade snickered. "Not really except your playing with your food."

"Flash, I'll tell you now, this kid here is just a nuisance. A distraction. He won't do you much harm, it's also a code thing they have if they're serving Rade and if my guess is correct. Because your a vampire, they won't touch you or harm you." She pressed the alarm to try and get some assistance.

Fade shrugged. "Well why not? HEY!" he cried out as she tied one of his handlebars to the wall.

"Let go!" The motorcycle whined

Ava made a dashed out of ICU to pry the other femme off the incapacitated being on the table.

Dark smirked as she lapped at the mech, allowing his energon to leak out again. Being plain out vindictive.

Flash shook, rooted to the spot and hardly taking in what Ava was saying. He was gripping the cube so hard it was starting to leak from cracks, optics almost white as he tried to calm himself down inwardly. He could barely register Ava's movement, before he managed to look back over at the femme on Cannonball again. Innocent optics fell on the energon leaking from the tanks frame, dripping... falling to the ground...

"L-leave him ALONE!"

The cube was completely forgotten as the red mech hissed, running and pouncing on Dark as he sunk his fangs into her neck, gripping on and forcefully tugging her off onto the floor.

Dark had seen this coming and, though she did fall to the ground, she had managed not to fall on her wings and get a hold of the young ling on her neck by the leg.

Dark's blood was a bitter flavor, completely different from anyone else' "Little Flash should learn his first lesson, vampires don't bite vampires." The black femme's accent's light up as she pulled at the young ling only to suddenly feel a pain to the back of her helm.

Avalanche had found a hammer and left a decent dent in the other femme vampires helm.

"Little air plane should learn the rules of med bay." She mocked back just for Dark to yank Flash off of her form and fling him at the white femme.

Flash blinked a few times and coughed, curling up and managing to move out of the way before he hit Avalanche. He squeaked, coming to his senses and looking around, confused for a brief moment as to where he was before scrambling back behind Ava. He whimpered quietly, looking back at ICU and considering running for it to seal himself back in, he was dangerous.

Avalanche squeaked as Dark stood back up, whipping the energon off her neck.

"That was a very... naughty... move, Flash." The strange femme scowled. +Rade if your done playing around, come get the pestilence!+

Avalanche stood in defense, antenna ready even though she already knew her sting had no effect on Rade, she wasn't sure on the new vampiress.

/Frag that/ Dark mumbled, smarter then she was given credit for and figuring a way to knock the medic out without risking more paint damage.

Fade pulled and yanked at the knot trying to get free of it's hold.

Flash shook like a leaf and crawled closer to Avalanche, door wings shaking as he watched around, optics glazed in fear giving off his signature adorable look as he mumbled to himself and watched the shadows. Vampires hid in shadows... right?

The room went silent in the stand off. The nanites in C's system had closed off the bite and the drip was refilling the energon that had been lost.

Avalanche was sure now Dark was away from the mech on the berth and her attention was no longer there. But she had to consider whether or not Rade really was on base. He wasn't your typical story book Vampire, he did have limits but not week in the slightest toward silly thing's like crosses or holy water or such none sense.

The door to med bay hissed open.

Grey optics turned toward it, hoping it was someone with a weapon arsenal or at least a good right hook.

Green optics watched the shadowed out figure who came to the door.


End file.
